Amor Fraternal
by The Mad Hatter-chan
Summary: Sabe quando começa a pensar na vida depois de uma situação nada agradável? Foi isso que Inuyasha fez. Ele queria saber como acabou em uma relação com Sesshomaru. Um mais intimo que o fraternal. Yaoi,M-preg, SesshyxInu.
1. Aviso aos que acompanham essa fic

Venho comunicar aqueles que estavam acompanhando essa fanfic, que eu estou reescrevendo-a. Pois estava insatisfeita com a mesma. Mas, calma, logo irei postar o primeiro renovado capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews! Logo estarei devolta a ativa! Maddie kisses!


	2. Um dia daqueles!

Aviso: Não sou dona do anime/mangá Inuyasha. E se eu fosse, você acha que o Naraku teria sobrevivido? Que a Kagome iria existir ou até mesmo a Kikyou? Resposta: Não.

OBS:Bem, essa história veio de um RPG que eu e a minha querida beta Lorage jogávamos. Isso faz mais de 4 anos...Isto em 2006, já naquela época eu tinha a idéia de transformá-lo em fanfic. Por que a história ficou muito boa, então eu resolvi fazer depois de um tempo... Porém não comecei bem; Então preferi refazê-la. E aqui estamos!

Agradecimentos: A minha beta Lorage, claro! Obrigada querida, por me dar a ideia e me ajudar a renova-la. Te amo!

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O dia estava lindo, os pássaros cantavam felizes, a brisa fresca trazia o cheiro das flores para dentro do cômodo, os raios de Sol estavam gostosos. A tranqüilidade era total para Inuyasha que estava sentado no parapeito da enorme janela de seu quarto. Seus olhos fechados, inspirando e expirando com calma. Fazia algum tempo que não tirava tempo para aquele pequeno ritual. Uma desaceleração dos sentidos. Fechava lentamente tudo a sua volta, esvaziando lentamente todos os males e virtudes dele e de si próprio, ficando completamente vazio para depois acolher novamente o mundo, limpo, para dentro de seu coração. Respirou fundo, os cheiros que o vento trazia consigo, o cheiro da floresta, do rio, do vilarejo, fazendo seu corpo e mente relaxar aos poucos. Tudo estava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, em completa paz. Bem, isto até que...

- Okaa-san, okaa-san! - Exclamou o pequeno Shigure vindo em sua direção com tanta rapidez e falta coordenação que quase o derrubou janela a fora, por não ter conseguido parar. Acabou por cair no colo do hanyou, um tanto zonzo. Shigure era sua criança mais parecida consigo. Desde as lindas orelhinhas, cabelos brancos e macio como lã e olhos dourados, grandes e sinceros . Também era o filho mais ligado a si, por isso talvez, Inuyasha ponderava, não se incomodasse tanto quando era ele que o interrompia. – Okaa-san! A Ayumi e o Raito brigando! - Explicou depois que se recuperou - Eles pegaram as katanas de treinamento e estão brigando lá no quarto! – Puxava freneticamente sua "mãe" pela manga do lindo kimono cândido que trajava.

Sim, pensou, tinha um ponto fraco por seu querido Shigure, mas nem mesmo de sua boquinha as más notícias deixavam de ser más. O youkai se levantou com seu cenho franzido e com sua paciência já começando a desaparecer. Ainda mais agora que tinha conseguindo um lugar calmo e tranquilo para descansar naquela louca manhã.

A primeira desventura que o molestara naquele dia que prometia ser longo fora uma discussão feia com Sesshoumaru no meio de seu banho matinal. Inuyasha negava ao seu cônjuge os prazeres da carne a mais de um mês e o mais velho já estava perdendo seu senso, exigindo os privilégios que possuía sobre o hanyou por direito. O demônio negou veemente, ameaçando o daiyoukai de morder sua própria língua e se matar caso ele viesse a lhe possuir a força. Ambos partiram para seus respectivos cantos, bufando de raiva. Amava seu irmão-cônjuge, mas sua negação era bem fundada. A mãe de seu amado estava no castelo para tratar de assuntos de Estado, extremamente urgentes, pelo o que lhe diziam, e com isso seu marido ficara irritadiço, pois Sesshoumaru partilhava de seu desgosto pela matriarca daiyoukai, e descontava em si com rispidez e frieza. E, além disso, estava sozinho no castelo, já que a governanta e o mordomo, e também capitão-geral, haviam tirado os três últimos dias de lua cheia para, com sua própria família, prestar sua homenagem e tributo ao templo da deusa Inarii. O fato não lhe incomodaria em nada em qualquer outra ocasião, mas com a mãe de seu cônjuge ali, isto significava a criação de um inferno muito real e sufocante para o pobre hanyou.

Isto é, além de seus próprios deveres como braço direito de Sesshoumarou e "mãe" exímia para suas crianças, ele teve de supervisionar todos os serviços da casa como as cozinhas, aonde teve de supervisionar todos os cardápios. Sua sogra possuía uma "garganta fidalga" que não lhe permitia comer a... Como ela havia dito mesmo? "Lavagem que hanyous e humanos se deliciam"; o trato das roupas, o comportamento dos servos e, claro, a limpeza do castelo inteiro, pois a daiyoukai dava um escândalo por cada grão de poeira que via a sua frente.

A fêmea reclamava de tudo e de todos, chamando-o a torto e a direita para consertar ínfimos detalhes que ela mesma poderia se levantar e resolver. Achava que Hanako só desejava mesmo vê-lo de quatro, limpando o chão. Ela tinha a aura de quem gostava de humilhar qualquer um que fosse seu desafeto e seu maior desafeto, depois de Izayoi, era a cria maldita de seu ventre mortal, também conhecido como Inuyasha.

Seus queridos filhos também pareciam não querer ajudá-lo em sua situação infortuna. Os pequeninos haviam se esquecido de todas as boas maneiras que havia lhes ensinado e estavam aprontando tudo o que não aprontaram durante todos esses anos. Ayumi colocara fogo no jardim, ao tentar soltar fogos de artifícios antigos que encontrar no depósito; Ayame tinha pintado toda a sala de artes, desenhando pelas paredes o épico que intitulava de "Como o incrível e poderoso Lorde Ayame derrotou os outros cães inferiores" e chorar, fazendo birra, quando sua mãe mandar que aquela profanidade fosse eliminada, dizendo entre lágrimas que havia combinado com sua personalidade artística; Shigure havia inventado de fazer uma expedição pelo telhado do castelo, para encontrar e recuperar seus brinquedos velhos que tinham sumido durante suas brincadeiras com os irmãos, mesmo Inuyasha lhe dizendo que aqueles brinquedos já nem existiam mais; e Raito, sendo filho de Sesshoumaru da cabeça aos pés, achava que tinha o direito de punir os irmãos mais novos por cada um desses atos irresponsáveis, já que era o primogênito.

Ao chegar ao quarto de recreação, o hanyou quase teve um ataque cardíaco fulminante. A cena a sua frente parecia algo saído das visões apocalípticas do mais insano profeta. Ayame tinha pintado DE NOVO as paredes brancas com mais uma história de suas fantasias, Shigure tinha feito a parede de tiro ao alvo para suas flechas de brinquedo e o que tinha sobrado do quarto Raito e Ayumi estavam destruindo com sua "disputa".

Ele havia feito questão de arrumar aquele quarto todo sozinho. Tinha varrido, lavado o chão e o encerado, sendo a mãe zelosa que era. Tinha tirado as pequenas teias de aranhas dos cantos do cômodo até mesmo as que estavam no teto já que Ayumi morria de medo delas, levando os pequenos aracnídeos para o jardim, aonde eles poderiam fazer suas casas em paz. Decorou o quarto com os quadros de Ayame já que ele os pintou com tanto esmero. E por fim arrumou os brinquedos de Shigure, ele até mesmo achou as pequenas peças do castelo que seu filho adorava brincar.

Toda aquela cena passava em câmera lenta, enquanto o hanyou estava estancado, parado com uma mascara de incredulidade em suas feições. Não podia... Sua mente não conseguia processar seu trabalho duro desaparecendo em menos de um dia; em menos e algumas poucas horas! Surtou, como diriam os mais novos.

- CHEGA! TODOS VOCÊS! – Gritou exarcebado. A respiração do youkai estava rasa enquanto controlava seus instintos para não indulgir no prazer de segurar aqueles quatro pestinhas contra o chão e rosnar para reafirmar não tão somente sua autoridade sobre eles mas também para lhes mostrar o "errado" da forma mais primitiva e ameaçadora possível– OS QUATRO ESTÃO DE CASTIGO!

Os quatro pararam quase que imediatamente, surpreso pela explosão vinda da 'mãe' deles. Se entreolharam, a mão fria e forte do medo tomando posse de seus corações. A "mamãe" nunca havia perdido as estribeiras daquele jeito, nunca mesmo. Nem mesmo quando Shigure acabou se perdendo nos jardins e eles passaram oito horas o procurando. Inuyasha ficara calmo e determinado, seu rosto sério enquanto deixava o instinto materno o guiar até encontrar seu bebê. Era algo assustador vê-lo assim. Porém depois do susto os quatro tentaram convencer o hanyou do contrário, cada um ao seu modo.

- Okaa-san... – Começou Ayumi com a voz mansa. Ela era a única menina do bando. Linda como uma flor tinha puxado o melhor das mães de seus pais. Seus cabelos eram longos e sedosos como os de Hanako, e também insistia em mantê-los presos em duas maria-chiquinhas, mas sua cor era mais escura. Suas madeixas não eram da alvura de seus pais, mas sim de um blanc-gris, um cinza claro que ia escurecendo pelas camadas inferiores até que viravam o mais puro os olhos grandes e expressivos de Izayoi, e seus olhos dourados eram de um grau mais escuro, com toques de castanho e sua face era redonda e pálida como a lua, portando as marcas de sua família com orgulho. Era linda e sabia disso. Tanto sabia como sempre usava desse charme para se safar de enrascadas que se metia. – Eu não posso ser punida. Eu sou a dama da casa, aquela que irá desposar primeiro. Além de que, eu sei que o Otou-sama ficará muito chateado de saber que a esposa dele não tem controle sobre os filhos e tem que puni-los por essa falha.

- Minha querida... –Infelizmente para sua amada princesa, Inuyasha estava tão irritado com aquela bagunça que nem mesmo a chantagem da menor lhe esmoreceu - Como toda boa dama, você deveria ter, acima de tudo, respeito por sua mãe que irá controlar seus pretendentes, e pode desejar lhe ensinar algumas coisas em humildade, escolhendo o pior marido possível. - Ayumi arregalou seus olhos, assustada. Sua mãe nunca havia lhe ameaçado assim antes – E quanto ao seu Otou-sama, eu não tenho medo dele. Você usá-lo para me ameaçar, filha, só demonstra, além de que lhe mimei demais e que devemos revistar a questão de sua educação, mas principalmente respeito e amor por quem quase perdeu a vida para que você a tivesse. – A menina se calou e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Dei-me a katana. – Ordenou, em voz baixa e ameaçadora.

A dama da casa assim o fez, entregando a espada sem discutir com sua "mãe", ficando calada e cabisbaixa depois do ato, mirando o chão enquanto seus olhos começavam a arder com lágrimas quentes que queriam sair e molhar seu rosto. Nunca... Nunca havia ouvido tais palavras de Inuyasha e estava chocada, envergonhada, desejando pedir perdão e chorar em seu colo, mas o hanyou não se mostrava aberto a ouvir no momento.

- Isso vale para você também Raito. Dei-me a espada. – O menino segurou a arma branca com ainda mais força contra o corpo, mostrando que não queria ceder de maneira alguma – Agora. – Os olhos do youkai mais velho se estreitaram com aquela desobediência - Eu estou mandando, Raito. – Sua voz se tornava ainda mais ameaçadora a cada palavra dita, sua paciência rareando rapidamente.

- Não! Essa katana é minha! Otou-sama a presenteou a mim para que eu pudesse treinar, me fortalecer para sucedê-lo. – Disse com seu tom sério, tentando ser ausente de qualquer emoção. O primogentio do Lorde das Terras do Oeste fazia questão de imitar seu o pai em seu jeito de falar, olhar e agir.

- Criança tola! – Repreendeu, surgindo em seus lábios um sorriso irritado e um tanto maldoso. Nunca machucaria seus filhos, mas seria duro para com eles para que entendessem a hierarquia do lar - Você só terá direito de sucessão quando tiver idade e, principalmente, maturidade para isso! –Anunciou, fazendo seu filho franzir seu cenho, seu rosto jovem se contorcendo em uma máscara de incredulidade – E até agora, meu querido filho, você apenas mostrou o quão infantil você pode ser. Indisciplinado e desobediente. Uma verdadeira vergonha para mim e para seu pai! Estou decepcionado. Batendo em sua irmã com as espadas que deveriam somente ser usadas no treinamento de vocês?- Negou com sua cabeça - Até que aprenda um pouco de humildade e respeito, eu vou tirá-la de você – E com tal veredicto, pegou a katana a força das mãos de sua criança.

O primogênito arregalou os olhos assustado com as palavras e a atitude de Inuyasha. Seu lugar nunca fora questionado antes. Sempre fora o primogênito; o filho mais parecido com o Sesshoumaru, o Grande; O filho predestinado a seguir seus passos e se tornar um sábio e poderoso governante. Agora ...Sua "mãe" dizia que ele não merecia aquele titulo. Seus olhos logo imitaram os de Ayumi e também se encheram de lágrimas, mas o menino não conseguia segurar por muito tempo.

Inuyasha respirou fundo. O cheiro salgado das lágrimas dos dois arteiros atingiu em cheio seu faro. Não gostava de ralhar com eles, mas havia momentos em que palavras duras eram necessárias – Ayame, pode começar a recolher todos os pinceis e a tinta! Shigure, as flechas na parede e todos esses brinquedos espalhados! Agora! Sem discutir. – O tom do hanyou ainda era um duro e autoritário, mais como um general para seus soldados do que uma mãe para seus filhos – Quero esse quarto limpo e arrumado até a hora do almoço... Ou seja, daqui duas horas e meia. Não quero ouvir reclamações e não quero que nenhum dos servos poderá ajudá-los! Se vocês conseguem fazer a bagunça então sem dúvida conseguem arrumá-la, não é?

- Sim senhor! – Disseram os pequenos em uníssono, correndo para obedecer as demandas do progenitor que ainda parecia querer lhes arrancar a cabeça.

- E ficarão de castigo por tempo indeterminado por causa dessa "brincadeira". – Anunciou por fim, respirando fundo mais uma vez, mais aliviado ao vê-los obedecendo. Seu tom estava mais baixo e menos irritadiço mas continuava duro e impassível - Ele pode aumentar ou diminuir, dependerá de suas ações e de seu comportamento. Entenderam?

Os quatro concordaram com sua "mãe" em meneios silenciosos de suas cabeçinhas, correndo para arrumar a bagunça que fizeram. Inuyasha saiu do quarto logo após isso. Suspirou profundamente e negou com sua cabeça e prendendo as duas katanas em sua cintura. Realmente não lhe agradava em nada ter de fazer aquilo, mas uma vozinha no canto de sua mente lhe confortava e repetia que eles precisavam de ordem e disciplina. O que seriam deles sem esses dois pilares? Enquanto discutia consigo mesmo, deixava que seus pés lhe guiassem para o andar inferior. Ao tentar, porém, descer as escadas, acabou por tropeçar no segundo degrau, já que não estava prestando atenção e acabou por despencar escada abaixo. Ao chegar no primeiro andar, seu cabelo prateado estava todo amarrotado e embaraçado, tão ruim como seu kimono, que estava em um estado deplorável e desfeito.

- Ora! Pro Inferno com tudo isso! Só falando assim! – Praguejou com um bufar indignado pelo seu azar. Será que aquele dia não podia ficar pior?

- Não é assim que a "Senhora" do Castelo do Oeste deve falar. Este tipo de palavreado é extremamente inadequado, querido Inuyasha – Falara cedo demais, pensou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas ao reconhecer a voz vil de certa daiyoukai que atormentava seus dias. Sua querida sogra falava com um tom tão doce que chegava a lhe enjoar. A matriarca parecia ter saído da sala de reuniões ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo da escada,temendo que pudesse ter sido um de seus netos, e deu de cara com a prazerosa cena de ver o hanyou que tanto odiava com sua cara enterrada no chão do castelo e agindo como um marinheiro velho. – Ah meu querido genro, o que aconteceu com você? Está tão esfarrapado e descabelado. Vai visitar seus amigos humanos?– A mais velha abriu o leque e posicionou em frente à boca escondendo o sorriso debochado.

- Não, prezada sogra. – "Sua cadela frigida, maldita e falsa!", pensou enquanto sorria respeitosamente para a mais velha, se erguendo do chão. – Infelizmente, senti um cheiro horrendo provindo do corredor e acabou me abatendo com uma flecha a uma andorinha – Fingiu frajar enquanto , alisava suas roupas – Minha sogra...Peço perdão, mas creio que o cheiro tem como fonte seus cabelos. – Concluiu,sues olhos sorrindo em sua vitoria.

A daiyoukai tinha que agradecer ao leque que usara para tapar seu sorriso, pois agora sua expressão de desagrado e desgosto foi prontamente oculta por ele – O que é isso em sua cintura, querido genro? Espadas de treinamento? – Perguntou , seu tom doce como sempre – Que bom que está a treinar, um dia talvez, esteja páreo para vencer uma ookami – Lobos e cães eram inimigos jurados, então implicar que um inuyoukai era mais fraco que um lobo, que não poderia vencê-lo em batalha, era um grande insulto.

Inuyasha inflou seu peito. Aquela fêmea tinha a língua vil e rápida de uma cobra. Como ela ousava insultá-lo? Ele, o hanyou que havia matado praticamente sozinho, Naraku? Deveria arrancar aquela língua bifurcada daquela cadela, mas não o fez – São de seus netos, querida sogra. Estava treinando com eles. – Respondeu, seus cílios quase batendo com candura em sua atuação – Eu e Sesshoumaru-sama desejamos que nossas crias sejam os mais fortes e preparados inuyoukais de nossa história. Afinal, seria horrível se eles precisassem depender de familiares para se proteger, não? – Alfinetou, ou melhor, fincou aquela faca no peito de Hanako e sorriu, guardando suas mãos em suas longas mangas.

Ai como desprezava aquele hanyou! Gritou ele se atrevia! Aquele ser inferior a julgando? Ela! Senhora dos Castelos do Ar? Deveria ...Deveria ...Deveria – Sim, sem dúvidas. Só assim poderão superar a fraqueza que carregam em seu sangue. –Disse, estreitando seus olhos em certo desafio ao seu genro e enteado.

Sempre o assunto de sangue. Sempre ela voltava para o fato dele ter nascido de uma humana. Que ele sempre seria mais fraco, sempre o subjugado, o inferior. Como a detestava e sabia que seu ódio mortal pela youkai era recíproco. Mordeu sua língua para não lhe xingar ou vociferar uma resposta menos digna. Tinha que manter a pouca paz da casa. – Meus filhos não têm nenhuma fraqueza em seu sangue, Hanako-sama. Eles são perfeitos. - Adicionou, estufando seu peito – Tudo o que precisam é de treino e disciplina para ser tão ou mais fortes que o pai. – Inspirou fundo, seus olhos semicerrados como os dela – Não se preocupe. Eu, como cônjuge de seu filho, darei exemplo para minhas crias. Peço perdão por ter lhe distraído, minha querida sogra. Com sua licença – Fez uma reverência e saiu, primeiro devagar, tentando mostrar que estava em controle e que não estava afetado pelas palavras da daiyoukai, e depois com mais pressa, correndo para os jardins.

Ocorreu-lhe, em meio a sua fuga, que seu marido deveria ter lhe ouvido, estando ele na sala de reuniões com sua mãe, e que certamente iriam brigar de novo quando se vissem. O Lorde das Terras do Oeste poderia lhe ter em um lugar especial de seu protegido coração, mas isso não significa que lhe permitia ser insolente com sua mãe. Pelo menos, não em público. Ele a odiava tanto quanto Inuyasha, mas em aos olhos de terceiros, eram uma família unida. Droga, xingou mentalmente, pois sabia que Sesshoumaru estava naquela sala, se reunindo com aliados e mensageiros de outros partidos, e não estava com humor de receber mais criticas, ainda mais de seu cônjuge.

Inuyasha saiu do castelo daquele jeito mesmo, com o cabelo desarrumado, com o seu kimono todo rasgado e desalinhado do tombo enorme que havia tomado. Sentou-se embaixo de uma das árvores mais afastadas dos jardins, subindo em seus frondosos galhos para se manter livre de qualquer pessoa que pudesse passar e vê-lo naquele estado. Depois de fazê-lo olhou para os lados certificando-se que estava longe de tudo e todos.

- ! – Gritou na intenção de desestressar, porém não deu muito certo. A única coisa que conseguiu foi espantar alguns pássaros das árvores próximas. Dia maldito! Pensou, aproximando-se do tronco da arvore e se fechando em uma bola apertada. -... Maldição... - Murmurou para si mesmo, bufando.

-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Lore: Oi povo! Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo e podem ter certeza que vai ter muito mais por aí! Beijocas da Toca da Lebre Lorage!

Maddie: E ai povo? Tudo suave? Espero que sim! Espero que tenham gostado! Maddiekisses!

We're back! So baby...Just wait for more.

Do you wanna a tea?


End file.
